1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera capable of indicating a plurality of display patterns of date.
2. Related Background Art
Ordinary cameras are provided with a display section for display of date. In some cases the display section is required to display information other than the date display, for example, a lot of information pieces such as a camera photographing mode or a degree of consumption of battery. In such cases it is difficult for the display section to display the all information pieces of various kinds because of its limited display area. Therefore, displays of various information pieces are changed over one from another in a common region of the display section.
The display technology of camera of this type, however, has the following problems. Specifically, it becomes necessary to set a display mode for each of various information pieces in order to display the many information pieces. For realizing it, it is necessary to add a mode changeover switch for setting of display mode. In addition, the need also arises for a display area for indicating a predetermined display mode. Accordingly, addition of these switch and display area will result in increasing the component cost and increasing the size of camera.
For avoiding such inconveniences, it is thus conceivable to set many display patterns in a common display mode. If the many display patterns are set in the common display mode, many switch actuations will be necessitated for selecting a desired display pattern. The selection thus takes time and the selection work becomes very cumbersome.